spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Unknown Spinny Boi found
This page is now a page to add newly discovered unknown Boiz, because the Boi here has been discovered. If you see an unidentified Boi, you can post it here for us to know. Peace ^_^ IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: The unidentified Boiz on this page will be given temporary names, so that they can be observed. The names given to these Boiz are: # Phosphorus Boi # Night Boi # Colorless Boi # Feral Boi # Pastel Boi # Dark Double Tailed Boi # Phantom Cheesy Boi # Half Puppet Boi Wanted Boiz: * “Today I saw a yellow, glowing boi attacking a double tailed boi. I tryed to stop them but they both ran off. I have no clue on what the yellow boi wanted or what it even was. The glowing boi has some odd dimond shaped thing on its head and I think a tail. Not sure though.” -FANDOM User ⭕️ BOI STILL UNDISCOVERED ⭕️ *“I was in Sarepia Forest one day, enjoying the fresh air, and out of nowhere came one of those little vermin everybody calls ‘Spinny Boiz’. It looked sort of different, thought. It was black and yellow, and with a yellow moon pattern, I think. It had ran past me, so I couldn’t see it for long, but it looked strange. I decided to report it on this wiki, since you people observe those things.” Empress TheGoat, jammer, written by FANDOM User �� BOI DISCOVERED AS BANDITO BOI �� *"Okay, so, I was decorating for the holiday season, as ya do. And I had a newly purchased a frozen Zios statue, so I replaced my mossy Zios statue with it. The next day, I thought I heard muffled noises from inside the statue! I took a good look at it, and right before my eyes, there was a boi sealed inside. I couldn't see it good, but I think it was white and black with a star pattern. I questioned the shop I got it from about the boi, and they revealed that since non-melting ice is very expensive, they just used a crystal statue someone found underneath Jamaa Township." -Butterflyunicorn ⭕️ BOI STILL UNDISCOVERED ⭕️ * “I was asleep, and in my dream, I saw a brown and white Boi with red eyes and a pink head item leap at me. I tried to shoo it away, but it kept attacking me. Then I woke up, and I saw THE SAME BOI FROM MY DREAM on top of me! Needless to say, I was very shocked, and didn’t have enough time to call the QWB.” -FANDOM User * ⭕️ BOI STILL UNDISCOVERED ⭕️ * “https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3OcdNiyvPrE&index=5&list=PLoqlQyz80WhddFvQO4UDPssrQ-ct9k0Ut Look on the top right, and you will see an unknown Boi.” - FANDOM User ⭕️ BOI STILL UNDISCOVERED ⭕️ "One day, I was outside doing normal spinny boi things and I turn around to see THIS THING AND it was very spoopy." -Im not A cheesetiger ⭕️ BOI STILL UNDISCOVERED ⭕️ "Last week i was minding my own business, heading to Jam Mart Clothing because i work there, and suddenly i felt a bite on my tail. I looked behind me to see a black koala that resembled a phantom, a cheesetiger and a spinnyboi all at the same time, but it teleported away as soon as it realized i was trying to take a picture of it with my phone. During my shift, i suddenly felt very sick. I had to talk to the manager about it and he sent me back home to rest, so that boi might have been venomous. It might be artificial because of that odd mix of species, but who knows? I hope someone finds out what that species is, i got really sick that day and i felt like the absolute worst, and i don't want anyone else to feel as sick as i was." Mighty Berryotter, Jammer, written by A Flat Cat �� BOI DISCOVERED AS PHANTOM CHEESY BOI �� "So i was going for a walk in the street, and it was all going fine. Nothing seemed abnormal. I looked to the side, and saw a spinny boi that was attempting to hypnotize a stray kitty boi in a alleyway and was succeeding. It looked like a two-faced boi, but the other half that was usually a cheesy boi looked more like an puppet boi. Its eye in the puppet boi part was flashing rainbow colors though, and the glow in the eye seemed to be pretty bright, probably brighter than a actual puppet boi's eyes. Out of curiosity, i approached the spinny boi, and once it noticed me, it stopped hypnotizing the kitty boi (the kitty boi ran away after that), the eye stopped flashing colors and became a static orange, and the boi gave me a pretty bad-looking glare, that basically said 'Heck off, or else.'. I stared at the spinny boi, trembling a bit. It started growling at me and slowly approaching me. It then stopped approaching me, started staring into my soul, and next thing i knew, the spinny boi's eye was flashing rainbow colors, i was inside Jam Mart Clothing, and i was wearing a Cheese Hat. I realized the boi was attempting to hypnotize me, but i woke up and snapped out of it somehow, so i threw the Cheese Hat at the spinny boi, and ran away as fast as i could. The boi tried to catch up, but i was a lot faster than them, so i got home safely, and the boi never knew where i lived. Y'all know a lot about spinny boiz, but i don't, so one of you might have seen this boi before or something. If you have seen this boi before, let me know, because i'm considering reporting it to the Boi Control." Chilly, Mint Boi, written by A Flat Cat ⭕️ BOI STILL UNDISCOVERED ⭕️Category:News Category:New Spin Times Category:Bounties